


Memories Lost and Found

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Scarlet wakes up to find that sometimes it's better to stay asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Memories Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878648) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> This takes place prior to events in OUaTiW.  
> mild spoilers and references to events at the beginning of s2 of OUaT and the first half of s1 of OUaTiW.  
> Drabble written for [fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) challenge #72: Lost and Found.

Will Scarlet had been sleeping when the curse on Storybrooke was broken. He had gone to sleep believing he was one person and woken up with all the memories that had been lost back in his head.

Now he remembered every bloody thing. From the hopeful times before he went to Wonderland through a magic looking glass with the love of his life, to every horrible bit that came after. None of it was worth remembering. Most of it he was better off forgetting. Looking back, Will realized that it had been quite nice being someone else for a time.


End file.
